Shattered Grid Part 2 (HyperForce)
Shattered Grid Part 2 is the twentieth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. The episode's title and story is part of the mega-crossover comic book event Shattered Grid. Zac Eubank acts as Game Master this episode, while Malika Lim and Jason David Frank are guest players. This and the previous episode take place between MMPR #25 and #26https://twitter.com/KyleDHiggins/status/979057367223382016 Synopsis to be added Plot On the eastern coast of the United States a green portal opens and a menacing figure emerges. The figure makes his way to the nearest coffee shop as people run for cover. The figure is revealed to be Lord Drakkon. Lord Drakkon makes a call on his communicator and requests for an immediate transport pickup back to Angel Grove. The Tyrannosaurus Ranger Sentry on other end informs Lord Drakkon that the Scorpina of the alternate Mighty Morphin reality has staged a coup d'état in his absence and has made a play to capture Serpentera. Lord Drakkon changes his plan and informs the Tyrannosaurus Ranger Sentry to have the transport take him to Newtech City instead. Flash forward back to the present, the Hyperforce Rangers are surrounded by Lord Drakkon and the Ranger Sentries. Alpha 55 informs the Hyperforce Rangers that they are in the presence of the dark energy they had detected earlier in the hyper stream. Emotionally distraught by the charred bodies of dead prisoners strewn about, Chloe lets her temper get the better of her and lashes out, attempting to take out Lord Drakkon as Marv tries to hold her back. Lord Drakkon demands that the Hyperforce Rangers submit to his will and help him obtain Serpentera before Scorpina has a chance to activate it. As the Hyperforce Rangers continue to disobey Lord Drakkon decides to show that he is not in the mood to play games. The surviving prisoners and soldiers of "The Coinless" are round up as a demonstration. Lord Drakkon decapitates Private Rice, his head dropping to the ground in front of an emotional Chloe. Marv pleads as Lord Drakkon then begins to order the execution of everyone. Eventually Marv convinces Lord Drakkon that the Hyperforce Rangers will submit to his will and Lord Drakkon lets most of the remaining prisoners and soldiers go, but not before placing an explosive collar around Colonel Song's neck and threatening to blow her up should they have a change of heart. As the survivors leave one of the rescued members of "The Coinless", Zack Taylor, promises that this isn't over and tells the Hyperforce Rangers that he'll send for help. As Lord Drakkon, the Hyperforce Rangers and the Ranger Sentries make their way to the last known location of Serpentera a few of the Hyperforce Rangers try to make small talk with Lord Drakkon. As Marv distracts Lord Drakkon, Eddie manages to scan the bomb around Colonel Song's neck and send schematics to Alpha 55. Marv convinces Lord Drakkon to let Eddie heal Jack with the healing charge technology, but as Alpha 55 responds back about receiving the schematics Lord Drakkon becomes annoyed and threatens to detonate the bomb if the Hyperforce Rangers continue their shenanigans. As the group makes their way to Scorpina's base and what appears to be a mountain range, Vesper tries to negotiate the safety of the other Hyperforce Rangers further angering Lord Drakkon and forcing Jack to step in. A pair of Sabre-tooth Tiger Ranger Sentries from guard towers order Lord Drakkon and the Hyperforce Rangers to surrender. Lord Drakkon demands the Sabre-tooth Tiger Ranger Sentries to stand down and submit to his will. When the Ranger Sentries ignore his command, Lord Drakkon destroys both Ranger Sentries and the guard towers with a series of kicks. As the alarms sound, Eddie is forced to team up with Lord Drakkon and fight back to back. Lord Drakkon's attention is caught as he witnesses Chloe goes into her Pink Battle Warrior form and use one of her whirlwind attacks to take out a pair of Sabre-tooth Tiger Ranger Sentries. Marv defeats the remaining Sabre-tooth Tiger Ranger Sentry while Lord Drakkon's Tyrannosaurus Ranger Sentries gain entry into the side of the mountain range. The Hyperforce Rangers are alarmed by the dark aura. As Chloe begins to break down Marv promises her that he will not allow any more deaths to happen this day. As Eddie gets ahead of Lord Drakkon's Ranger Sentries he is nearly cut down by a saw when he accidentally triggers a trap. The Ranger Sentries warn the Hyperforce Rangers to not run ahead like fools. After failing to make small talk with Lord Drakkon and having a conversation about trust with Eddie, Vesper tries to trigger all the traps at once with her Cerberus Disc, breaking her weapon. Eddie picks up the remains of Vesper's weapon. Not impressed, Lord Drakkon motions them to continue onward. Misunderstanding Lord Drakkon's demands, some of the Hyperforce Rangers begin to bow to Lord Drakkon while others defy him. Lord Drakkon becomes further annoyed by the delay and demands that the Hyperforce Rangers move towards the bow of Serpentera. Vesper continues to ping her location to "The Coinless" as Scorpina confronts Lord Drakkon. Scorpina orders the Ranger Sentries loyal to her to make their way to the nearest city to murder the entire population. Vesper and Marv stay inside Serpentera to help Lord Drakkon as the other Hyperforce Rangers chase after Scorpina's Ranger Sentries to stop them. As Chloe makes her way out one of the Tyrannosaurus Ranger Sentries turn on the others and frees Colonel Song from the bomb around her neck. Chloe then punches the mystery Tyrannosaurus Ranger Sentry out cold to maintain his cover as a double agent. Eddie takes the bomb while he and Chloe call upon their Hyper Zords to take out the Ranger Sentry trucks heading to the city. Chloe destroys one of the trucks with her Phoenix Hyper Zord while Eddie uses his Serpent Hyper Zord to launch the bomb to destroy another one of the trucks. Jack and Colonel Song make their way to the city as Eddie saves many of the civilians with his Hyper Zord. Jack calls upon his Hyper Zord to deal with the remaining Ranger Sentry trucks. Chloe picks up one of the trucks filled with bombs and tosses it to its destruction. Colonel Song then jumps on board one of the trucks and disarms a Mastodon Ranger Sentry of his rocket launcher before launching the rocket at another Ranger Sentry. The Ranger Sentry goes hurling into the side of another truck, rocket embedded in his chest, destroying the truck. Abandoning the truck, the remaining Mastodon Ranger Sentry crashes the truck with Colonel Song on board into the side of Jack's Hyper Zord, badly injuring Colonel Song in the explosion. Colonel Song limps away as the Mastodon Ranger Sentry pursues. After a brief scuffle Colonel Song emerges victorious and defeats the Ranger Sentry. Meanwhile back at the mountain range, the mountain range begins to rise into the sky revealing itself to be Serpentera. Lord Drakkon kicks down the door to Serpentera's cockpit hitting Scorpina upside the head. Marv and Lord Drakkon team up and defeat Scorpina, blasting Scorpina outside of Serpentera. Lord Drakkon then grabs Scorpina as Marv uses a pair of restraints to cuff Scorpina. Lord Drakkon attempts to kill Scorpina, but is stopped by Marv. Marv, mistaking this Scorpina as the Scorpina of "The Alliance" due to all the alternate universe talk, disagrees with Lord Drakkon thinking that Scorpina might be more useful alive. Finally deciding that he has had enough of Marv, Lord Drakkon attempts to take Marv's morpher. Scorpina laughs at Marv while attempting to topple all three of them off of Serpentera to their deaths. Lord Drakkon manages to save himself while holding onto Scorpina, but Marv falls off the side of Serpentera. Chloe attempts to save Marv, but comes under fire from enemy Ranger Sentry planes. Luckily for Marv another airship shows up in time piloted by Bulk of "The Coinless", who saves him from certain death. While all this is going on, Vesper names one of the Ranger Sentries Georgie as she attempts to hack into Serpentera to reprogram it. The first attempt isn't successful and Vesper is badly injured. Vesper attempts to heal herself by repeatedly morphing, but only succeeds in badly injuring Georgie with the morphed explosions. After a second attempt Vesper is successful in reprogramming Serpentera and sends it on a collision course with the ocean going at full speed. Lord Drakkon jumps inside Serpentera and decides that he is going to finish off Vesper once and for all. Against all advice from Alpha 55, Eddie risks death by doing a blind teleport through solid matter into Serpentera. As Eddie appears to save Vesper, Vesper jumps in front of Lord Drakkon to protect Eddie. Using the blunt end of the saber that is the headless corpse of Saba, Lord Drakkon slices off Vesper's left arm. Eddie grabs hold of Vesper and teleports away as her arm falls to the ground. Serpentera slams into the ocean in a massive impact explosion killing Georgie as Chloe finishes off the remaining Ranger Sentry planes attacking the time ship. At near-death, Vesper is rushed to the medical bay of the time ship carried by Eddie as she begins to lose consciousnesses from the massive blood loss. Using the healing charge technology, Eddie stabilizes Vesper and he begins work on making Vesper a prosthesis arm. At the crash site of Serpentera, Lord Drakkon emerges with an unconscious Scorpina in hand. A Tyrannosaurus Ranger Sentry informs Lord Drakkon that Serpentera will be repaired and operational within a month. Back at the time ship Alpha 55 informs the Hyperforce Rangers that he has received a message and that they must time travel further into the future of this alternate reality or all will be lost. The Hyperforce Rangers' time ship then enters the hyper stream to jump further ahead in time of this alternate reality. To be continued in the Shattered Grid comic book event. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paul Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) *Malika Lim - Colonel Song *Jason David Frank - Lord Drakkon Errors *Despite Zac Eubank being Game Master this episode and Malika Lim being a player, Malika is credited as Game Master in the intro and Zac is uncredited. Notes *This is the first episode of Power Rangers HyperForce in which the villain can make use of the #super, #mega and #ultra as well as gain energy from the viewers on Twitch. *This is the first episode of Power Rangers HyperForce in which a body part gets cut off from both a main and minor character. **Private Rice got decapitated. **Vesper's forearm got cut off by Lord Drakkon's Saba sword. *This episode along with the previous one have the player cameras switched places as to where Vesper, Marv and Chloe are now on top of the screen while the others are now on the bottom. *Malika Lim was not a writer for this episode, as she was to be a player. Kyle Higgins helped write the scenario so that it would fit in with the comic storyline. * Zac Eubank reprises his role as a guest Game Master due to Malika Lim reprising her guest player role during this episode. *This marks the first time Jason David Frank has portrayed his evil comic book counterpart Lord Drakkon in any official capacity beyond a few advertisements for the Shattered Grid event. *It was announced at the end of this episode that any conclusion to the Power Rangers Hyperforce story within the Shattered Grid event would take place within the actual Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comics from Boom! Studios themselves. Due to this, the next episode time skips to sometime after the resolution of the Shattered Grid event with the HyperForce Rangers' memory seemingly wiped. *Chronologically the two Power Rangers Hyperforce episodes based on Shattered Grid take place in between Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic #25 and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic #26. *It was announced during this episode that Power Rangers Hyperforce would receive a bonus episode beyond the original 25 episodes that were scheduled. This bonus episode is the "Villain Special". External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) Category:New Power Ranger Episode